world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reaper
The Reaper, also known as the "God of Death (GoD)" is name and title of the world's best assassin. It is later revealed that he is not the original Reaper and was in fact his disciple. Statistics *'Name': The Reaper *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Human assassin | Artificially modified human, Tentacle Monster *'Height': 182 cm (5'12") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Amber *'Hair Color': Silver *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Top-class Assassin *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Nobunaga Shimazaki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Wall level (Stomped all of Class E's students of whom were wearing full Class-E cloth, including Karma and Nagisa, in a few seconds) *'Speed': At least Subsonic, likely higher (Blitzed all of Class E's students before they could react) *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': At least Class KJ+ *'Durability': At least Wall level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters by using weapons *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Key': The Reaper | Tentacle Monster Appearance Contradictory to his name, the GoD has a somewhat innocent looking and friendly smile. While disguised as a florist, he has short silver hair, amber eyes, and is always seen with his cap. When working as an assassin, he wears black clothing. In truth, the GoD has a skinless, skull-like face after intentionally ripping off his own face. During the final battle, after being injected with a stronger version of the Antimatter tentacles from Shiro. The GoD now has a monstrous appearance, bearing his skull-like face and is twice as tall than Korosensei. He looks like shadow when he is in his reaper form. Personality As presumably one of the world's best assassins, the GoD is a sadistic person. He has said terrifying things such as cutting up Irina Jelavić into pieces, and drowning Korosensei along with all of Class 3-E. In addition, he is quite arrogant and egoistical (which proved to be his own downfall). Like his master, he sports a very amicable smile and is easily perceived to be a kind, harmless person, instead of a ruthless killer. On the other hand, the God of Death admired his master immensely and worked tirelessly to be recognized by his idol. Unfortunately, despite the time the two spent together throughout the years, the latter only saw him as a tool back then, to be used and firmly controlled via fear and reward, leading to the apprentice eventually realizing this, despairing and betraying his teacher. His wish for his master to acknowledge him still lingered even when he was given tentacles by Shiro and right before his death. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Pre-augmentation of the Antimatter tentacles *'Disguise and Blending in': The God of Death possesses an intricate set of disguise skills, being capable of acting as a harmless individual at any time. This is further reinforced by his lack of a face, which he cut out to better facilitate his face-changing disguises. He is also capable of hiding his bloodlust to the point where he can explain his assassination attempt to Class 3-E and yet not impart any fear into them. Even Nagisa, who can discern a person easily, feels at ease with the God of Death, and Karma notes that he was unable to feel any fear from the best assassin in the world. *'Bloodlust': The God of Death can project his bloodlust freely so much that it transforms into a "shroud of darkness". This latter trait blocks visual perception of his body with the only perceivable form being that of an approaching shadow, which confuses his foes. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': The God of Death himself notes that the first thing he polished was his frontal assault capability, which is an uncommon skill for assassins. He effortlessly takes down the 'Battle' squad of Class 3-E in less than a minute, taking out close combat specialists like Karma and Nagisa in seconds. He also displays the highest level of the "nekodamashi" attack to the latter. The only human known to match his prowess in close combat is Karasuma. *'Mobility': The God of Death is extremely fast, being capable of taking down the whole Battle squad of class 3-E in seconds. The only human known to be able to match this speed is Karasuma. *'Marksmanship': Another of his powerful skills is his marksmanship. He is able to attack targets at long-range while in motion, best exemplified by his sniping of a target who was sitting inside a bypassing train. His shot was so precise that he can remove all of Korosensei's tentacles when he is moving at a reduced speed of Mach 2. *'Intelligence': He has demonstrated being a powerful and intellectual planner, easily trapping the entire Class E and even Korosensei while compensating for most miscalculations. He was technologically savvy enough that he can hack Ritsu's mobile version with no reception, utilize remote explosive collars and intricate camera and gate systems. *'Grim Reaper's Invisible Scythe': The 'Invisible Scythe' is the God of Death's unique secret weapon, in which he shoots a minuscule round from a small, hidden gun inside his hand, usually to the surprise of his target. The God of Death uses his understanding of the human body and kinetic vision to place this round inside the target's aorta, causing excessive bleeding from the target's heart. This usually kills the target, but does not take in account of the target's vitality. Post-augmentation of the Antimatter tentacles *'Antimatter Physiology': Due to being enhanced with much stronger version of the Antimatter cells by Shiro, The GoD's entire appearance is a bigger and much darker version of Korosensei's appearance. *'Enhanced Speed': After being augmented with tentacles, he was able to move at the top speed of Mach 40, twice the top speed of Korosensei. Unfortunately, the confines of the anti-tentacle barriers hindered his movement and prevented him from achieving their fullest potential. *'Enhanced Strength': Unlike Korosensei, GoD's tentacles possesses enough strength to destroy a 30 story building in seconds. Relationships *Korosensei *Shiro *Tadaomi Karasuma *Irina Jelavić *Class 3-E Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Superhuman Category:Assassin Category:Assassination Classroom Characters Category:Antagonist